


A First Date

by Ethren



Category: Hogwarts Mystery, hogwarts mysteries
Genre: A rewrite of this, F/M, Hogwarts Mystery - Freeform, chapter 1 of 2, cute fluff, they kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-05-31 09:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19422973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethren/pseuds/Ethren
Summary: After five years, Ethren Whitecross finally begins to explore his feelings for the 'best witch at Hogwarts.'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://hogwartsmysterystory.tumblr.com/

“-started running around in between my legs, and it was really cute! I don’t think it really liked it though when I tried to pick it up, it was trying to nip at me. Fortunately knarls don’t have teeth, just quills. At least, I don’t think they have teeth.”

“Mhm.”

“Penny says that the quills can be used in potions, but I wouldn’t want to drink a potion with knarl quills in them, they could get caught in your throat.”

“Mm.”

“Ethren, look out!”

Ethren hadn’t been listening to Barnaby. Had barely been watching where he was going. And he was about to walk head first into a student before Barnaby grabbed his shoulders and tugged him out of the way, stirring Ethren from his day dreaming as his head snapped up. “Huh? What were you saying? Sorry.”

“Oh, it’s okay...” Barnaby eyed him curiously as the two made their way through the dungeons towards potions class. “Are you....okay? You look a bit distracted.”

Distracted. You could say that. Ethren clenched and unclenched his fist. “Distracted? No, no, I was just....thinking about our O.W.Ls.”

The very mentioning of the exams had Barnaby sulking. “I don’t think I’ll be able to pass my O.W.L for Care for Magical Creatures....and I  _ really  _ want to.”

“Maybe we can study later. I just need to do something important first.”

“Something important? Does it have to do with fwoopers or murtlaps?”

“Uh....no.”

Inside potions class, students were already sitting down and beginning to draw out their materials. Snape caught Ethren’s eye - late to his class and merely sent him a scowl before turning his attention to the rest of the students. “I have a vested interest in today’s lesson,” he says coolly. “The Slytherin Common Room has been plagued with a doxy infestation. Today, we will begin brewing doxycide potions Slytherins should be particularly interested in this lesson. The potency of this brew will determine whether or not you can sit on the Common Room sofas tonight.”

“They were everywhere!” Barnaby hissed as Ethren sat down beside Merula, Rowan on the other side of the table. “They fly around your head and nip and pull at your hair...”

“How did they even get into your Common Room?” Rowan asks and Merula snorts, pointing her finger at Barnaby. 

“Blame that one. He wanted to try to keep one as a pet.”

Their voices faded in and out as Ethren began to look about for a quill. And as soon as he found one - it was promptly snatched out of his hand, Snape glowering down at him. “Had you arrived in my class on time,” he says. “You would have known this is a lesson  _ from memory.  _ No notes will be allowed.”

A collective groan rose up from the students as they began to get to work. 

“Why were you two late?” Rowan asked, leaning over towards Barnaby and Ethren and Barnaby shook his head.

“I got lost.”

Merula stared at him. “....it’s the same route every day, Barnaby.”

“The stairs decided they wanted to take a detour.”

“What about you, Ethren?” Rowan asks and Ethren flushes, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“I got distracted and took a wrong turn, I was day dating- daydreaming.”

Merula arched a brow. “Daydreaming,” she repeats. “Well get your head out of the clouds, Whitecross. You’re my partner and I’m not having you blow up our cauldron. Again.”

He could barely pay attention during potions class.

_ What if I embarrass myself? _

“The book says that we need to crush the bundimun with the pestle, but Snape always told us to cut it. Why would he do things different from the books?” Merula was saying idly, expertly cutting the ingredients into pieces.

_ What if someone else reads it? It could wind up anywhere. _

“Hey, do we need to stir it 5 times clockwise or counterclockwise?”

_ What if I make a fool of myself? _

“Hey, can you pass the dragon liver?”

_ What if she says no. _

“Whitecross!”

Ethren jolted, his elbow slamming against the cauldron and Merula dove to keep it from toppling over, turning sharp eyes on Ethren. “Bloody- you’re so distracted today. What are you thinking about?”

Ethren flushes, glancing away. “I...nothing. Say..Merula..have you ever been on a date?”

“Loads.”

Ethren blinked. “Really?” A surge of jealousy coursed through him. “Who?”

“Sure. I’m in a committed relationship with Flitwick and Snape is my wingman. Of course I haven’t dated anyone, now would you  _ please  _ pass the dragon liver. I swear, Whitecross, if you’re the reason I can’t sleep in my own dorm tonight, I’m going to hex you.”

Ethren’s cheeks were burning as he pushed the foul smelling ingredients over. His chin rest on the table she watched Merula brew. She was always better than him, anything to do with potions Ethren always managed to royally screw up.

This would be a good opportunity to finally write it...

Keeping an eye on Merula to make sure she wasn’t watching, a quill materialized in his hand, tearing a piece of parchment from his notebook and began to write. 

He had only just finished when Rowan leaned over frantically. “What are you doing, Ethren?” he hisses. “Snape said no notes...”

“I’m not writing notes,” Ethren says, glancing over and pushes his bangs out of his eyes. “I’ve finished brewing my doxycide po-”

His heart shot into his throat as the note was plucked out of his hands and in between Snape’s fingers. “Late and deaf, Whitecross,” Snape says. “You are incompetent on a number of levels.”

His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. He watched the note like Snape had suddenly gotten ahold of a very potent dungbomb. “Professor, they’re not notes, I-”

“I’m sure. Shouldn’t the whole class have the same advantage of you? Let’s share your notes on Doxycide Potion.”

“Professor, I-”

It was like a trainwreck as Snape began to read. “Do you like me? Yes or no, circle your answer.....”

He immediately trails off. Snape’s eyes drift down towards Ethren. The colour had drained from his face. Everyone was watching, eyes locked on Ethren, stunned. He could feel his heart threatening to bust out of his chest and he grit his teeth, glancing away, his ears burning. “...well, Professor? The directions are pretty simple. Circle one or the other.”

The class immediately burst into laughter. Snape’s eyes narrowed to slits, glancing over to the rest of his class. “That’s enough,” he snaps, handing the slip back to Ethren. “Clean up your stations. Class is dismissed.”

Ethren’s head was ringing as he got up. Why the hell did he have to be so nosy?! He could practically sense Merula coming up on him, and immediately stiffened, on guard. “Well, well,” Merula purrs, drawing around him, lavender eyes glinting with deviltry. “The esteemed  _ Curse Breaker  _ has a crush, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ethren mutters with a roll of his eyes, gathering his books into his arms. “So what? Hoping it’s you? We  _ did  _ go to the Celestial Ball together.”

“And be dragged down with your curse breaking, brother baggage?” She snorts. “Do I even have to answer that, Whitecross?”

It was like someone had taken a mallet to his stomach. “I guess you just did.” 

“Don’t feel too bad,” Merula drawls, dumping out her ingredients as she smirks over at him. “Even if you did ask....  _ Whoever  _ it is, it would probably just go disastrously anyways.”

“Yeah. Probably. See you later.”

He left without another word, crumbling the parchment in his fist and threw it into the trash on his way out. 

Well, that was totally disastrous.

“Ethren! Wait up!”

Rowan was jogging forward, books stacked high in his arms as he came up on his side, watching him with sympathy. “Are you...okay?”

“Sure, I’m fine. Just had Snape read aloud to the entire class that I fancy someone and rumors are going to be spreading through Hogwarts like wildfire. Not that I didn’t have enough already. I’m  _ totally  _ fine.”

“Well, at least it’s drawing attention away from the Cursed Vaults.”

Ethren snorted. “Yeah, that’s true.” 

He sighs, pushing back his hair. “I have flying class....I’ll see you later.”

“All right...bye, Ethren.”

It was immediately clear as soon as he entered onto the training grounds that gossip had indeed traveled through the school like fiendfyre. Or maybe he was just paranoid. He could see every eye latched on to him, whispers rushing through the crowd as students murmured behind their hands to one another, giggles bursting out from a flock of girls as he walked by.

_ “Who do you think he likes?” _

_ “I bet it’s Chiara, he’s always around her.” _

_ “Or maybe Talbott, do you think he’s gay?” _

Ethren grit his teeth, talking forward towards Chiara who was mounting up on her broom. “Well, you look like you’re in a sour mood,” she notes as he marches over and he scoffs. 

“You could say that again,” he mutters glumly, summoning his broomstick effortlessly into his fingers. “Looks like I’m the talk of the school, again.”

“Yes, apparently you fancy Snape and gave him a love letter.”

Ethren slips off of his broom and topples to the ground, gawking up at her. “ _ What?!  _ That’s- that’s  _ so  _ not what happened, is that seriously what’s going around?!”

Chiara grinned, bursting into laughter. “Among other things. Fancy grease and grumpiness, do we?”

“Hardly.”

He grabbed her hand as she reached down and tugged him to his feet. “All right,” she said. “So what  _ really  _ happened.”

As they hovered in the air, Ethren explained every horrible moment. Snape plucking the note out of his hand, reading it aloud, Merula’s taunting, the laughter. At Ethren’s comment to Snape, Chiara snorts, gripping her broom as she floats forward a little. “Well, I can see now how the Snape rumor got spread around.”

“Yeah, well it doesn’t matter now. The entire bloody school knows that I’ve got a crush now.”

“Do you think Snape meant to embarrass you like that?”

Another surge of anger struck Ethren and he grit his teeth. As another loop-the-loop was called for, he shot forward, tilting his broom upwards to do a loop in midair, coming down beside Chiara again. “Are you kidding? Snape’s hated me from day one. He’d never miss a chance to humiliate me in public.”

“At least you handled it well. I think I would have hid in a corner if that happened to me.”

“Corner hiding is still definitely an option. Might have to ask Ben later where all his best hiding spots are.”

“Yeah, well,” Chiara smiled over at him, offering a wink. “No matter where you go, you won’t be able to hide from me at least.”

“What? Why?”

“Hufflepuffs are great finders, Ethren. It is known.”

A smile tugs at Ethren’s lips. “...yeah. Guess I should be grateful for that.” He looks down over the training grounds. He and Chiara had risen up above the rest of the students, and he could see them all zipping around down below. It was a beautiful day. A warm wind ripped through their hair and clothes, and puffy white clouds floated overhead. “I wish we could stay up here,” he sighs. “Up in the air, no one’s whispering about me.”

Chiara hums, playfully leaning forward to knock her shoulder against her friend’s. “They might have been. We just wouldn’t have been able to hear.”

“Thanks for the vote of confidence.” His fingers tightened around his broom. “Just don’t get it. Why the hell do they care anyways? I’ve got enough to worry about with rumors about my brother and the Cursed Vaults.”

“That’s exactly why they care,” Chiara says, watching him closely. “You’re interesting, Ethren. I mean, you’ve saved the school. I know loads of girls fancy you.” She chuckles. “Besides. Ismelda’s promised to personally hex anyone who spreads any more rumors about you.”

Ethren arched a brow. “That’s awfully kind of her. And suspicious. Why would she care?”

“You helped her with Emily Tyler when her diary was read aloud. I imagine she can sympathize.”

Ethren’s stomach growled and she smirked. “Hungry?”

“Actually, I think I feel nauseous.”

The girl’s hand rested on his shoulder. “Try and eat something, Ethren. It might help you feel better.”

During his first year, in order to avoid the circulating rumors, he’d eat in the courtyard to avoid everyone else. And today, he returned to that spot, sitting on the edge of the fountain as he nibbled at the ends of his sandwich. 

He was so sick of it. The attention. His friends badgering him with their good intentions. 

Why couldn’t everyone just leave him alone.

“Eating alone in the courtyard, huh? This must be a new low.”

Ethren glanced up. Talbott strode over, hands in his pockets, features disinterested as he lingered next to Ethren who snorted.

“Yeah? Then why are you out here.”

“This is where I go when I want to be alone. You’re on my turf.”

Ethren pushed to his feet, fingers curling into fists. “Wasn’t aware you  _ owned  _ the courtyard, Talbott,” he snapped hotly and Talbott’s crimson eyes widened a smidge, putting out his hands in surrender. 

“I was teasing. Damn, your guard went up quick, mate.” He snorts, the edge of his lip twisting upwards. “You should have seen the look on your face when you thought you’d have to go to battle over ‘my courtyard.’”

Ethren ground his teeth, turning away. “Laugh it up. Not like I haven’t had enough of it already, today.”

A hand touched his shoulder as Talbott turned him back around. “That’s the face. Right there. The  _ I’m-in-a-foul-mood-and-I’m-going-to-take-it-out-on-everyone-else  _ face.” 

The heat slowly faded from Ethren’s cheeks. He heaved a sigh, sitting heavily back down on the fountain. “I...you’re right. Sorry, Talbott.” He rubs his face, fingers curling into his hair, pulling on his scalp mindlessly. “...just stressed out. Everyone’s been talking on me, I feel like I’m constantly on edge.”

“Yeah. I can imagine.” Talbott sits next to Ethren. “What are you doing out here. Don’t you normally sit with Rowan, Charlie and Bill.”

Ethren gives a nod. “Normally. But...tell me something. How do you stay out of the fray.”

Talbott’s brow arched. “I’m not really an advice kind of guy.”

“Then don’t give me advice. All I need is your hiding spots.”

Talbott hesitated, considering it a moment. “....the Owlery,” he says. “There’s a roost up near the top that I go to. You can reach it too, in your animagus form. No one ever goes up there.” He leans forward. “Now it’s your turn. Why are you hiding out? Are you in trouble?”

“Tsch.” Ethren rolled his eyes, leaning back. He let his fingers skim over the water. “Just tired of all the stares. I’m the ‘gossip du jour.’ Or haven’t you heard.”

“I’ve heard,” Talbott says. “I just don’t really give a shit.”

Ethren snorts. “Then you’d be the only one. Everyone else are asking me so many questions. Andre, Tulip and Barnaby wouldn’t let me breathe during our study group.”

Talbott rolls a shoulder with disinterest. “Like I said. I don’t really care about your social life. So I won’t ask any questions.”

It’s what he loved about Talbott. Didn’t pry. Didn’t ask. He was just... there. Ethren exhaled, leaning forward until caramel bangs fell into his eyes, and his gaze swept over towards Talbott. “....thanks. I really appreciate that.”

“No problem.” He pushed up from his seat and Ethren frowned. 

“Where are you going?” he asked as Talbott walked into the middle of the courtyard.

Crimson eyes looked over his shoulder. “This may be ‘my turf,’ but right now, it’s your hiding spot.” 

Tendrils of magic roped around Talbott and in seconds, the raptor launched upwards, light touching his resplendent wings as he sailed up into the sky. Ethren scoffed, leaning back as a smile tugged at his lips.

“Dramatic ass.”

He followed suit, slipping off of the courtyard fountain and glanced around. Once he was sure no one was watching - he shifted. Arms transformed into golden wings, mouth curling into a wicked sharp beak, and the golden eagle flapped his wings once and was being lifted up into the air, sailing towards the owlery.

Well, he could understand why Talbott liked the place. Cold, drafty - and utterly abandoned save for the hundreds of owls roosting on posts and in alcoves along the circular stone walls. Snowy owls, eagle owls, great horned owls, even a couple eagles and falcons. They hooted and cried out, flapping their wings as Ethren passed through towards the balcony. A railing curved around the edge and he sighed, setting a lunch bag down upon it leaning forward forward, an eagle owl landing beside him and nipping for attention. 

He offered it, and let his mind wander. The idea of even asking her out seemed non existent now. How could he, after this mess. And she didn’t really seem all that interested in him, anyways. 

The eagle nipped him, hard and he jumped. “Ow!” he hisses, scowling down at it. “God forbid I stop petting you for a second.”

“Looks like everyone wants your attention.”

Ethren looked over his shoulder. Chiara approached him, tossing him a chocolate frog which he caught out of the air. 

“Good finders indeed,” he said, impressed and she beamed. 

“I told you so.”

“Or maybe Talbott just told you where I am.”

Laughter tumbled from her lips as she leaned against the railing next to him. “All right, you caught me. He told me you were going to the Owlery.”

Ethren snorted, rolling the chocolate frog between his fingers. “What’s the use of telling me where his hiding spots are if he’s just going to tell you.”

“He was just worried about you. You know he’s more sensitive than he lets on.” She arches a brow, noticing the bag. “Are you having a second lunch?”

A smile quirked on Ethren’s features. He lifted it a bit. “Let’s just say I had a feeling you’d show up sooner or later.”

“Yeah? Looks like your legilimency is as sharp as ever,” Chiara says with a smile, taking it from him and Ethren rolled his shoulder.

“No. I just know my friends well.”

“Yeah, well, we know you, well, too.” Her eyes are on him now, searching his face. “...this is really bothering you, isn’t it?”

“Is it that obvious?”

“Why don’t you just tell Merula how you feel.”

Ethren had been in the middle of biting into his chocolate frog when he started to choke. It's chocolate head was flung from his mouth and down the side of the Owlery as he spun on her. “You..... you know?”

Chiara snorts, twisting around so that her back was leaning against the railing. “Please. We’ve been friends for five years. You’re always watching her. You took her to the Celestial Ball. You always looked so happy coming back from Rakepick’s lessons with her...you like her.”

You like her. The words reverberated in Ethren’s chest as he looked out over Hogwarts grounds. A snowy eagle raced by their heads, wings flapping as it curved around the Owlery, a cool wind ruffling through their robes.

“Yeah. I do....a lot.”

“And the brave Curse Breaker who’s fought werewolves, dementors, boggarts, dark wizards, troll, centaurs and acromantulas is afraid of telling her the truth?”

Ethren snorts. “You and I both know she could send You-Know-Who himself running if she wanted to.” Eyes dart away and he slumps against the railings. “....I’m afraid of being rejected. She can be...harsh.”

“And what if she says yes?”

Ethren blinked. Honestly....it wasn’t something he’d considered. He was always a glass is half empty type of person. His fingers drummed on the railing. “...then I guess we’d be together.”

Chiara beamed, taking Ethren’s hand in hers. “...I don’t think she’ll say no,” she says honestly. “You two have known each other for a really long time. Been through a lot together...I don’t think she’ll reject you and even if she does..? It doesn’t mean you’ve failed.”

“Careful, or you’ll make me ask her out.”

“Then do it, moron!” She flipped his tie up so that it was up and over his face. He sputtered, pushing it out of the way and breathed. 

“I...all right. But where? Where would I take her? I..I don’t know.”

“Ask first, details later,” Chiara says with a smile, squeezing his hand one more time before turning to leave. “And try to find something nice to wear. I doubt grungy black hoodies are very attractive on a date.”

Ethren scoffed. “...they’re  _ comfortable!”  _ He calls after her. 

Once alone again he groans, dragging his fingers down his face. She made it sound so easy.

Well....time to ask out Merula.

He found her in the library. Lingering over near a section that they’d both pawed through countless times before - books on Curses for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Striding up to her, he cocked his head to get a look at what she was reading. “Maledictions and the Power of Bloodlines?” He read out loud with a frown. “Why are you reading that?”

_ Slam.  _ She closed the book abruptly, jumping as she spotted him. “Whitecross! Nothing. Just for Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“But we haven’t covered maledictions in Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“Part of my private lessons with Rakepick.”

“You’re taking private lessons with-”

“Are you going to keep prattling on and asking questions?” Merula asked with a roll of her eyes. “Or are you going to tell me what you want.”

His ears burned red. “You always have to make things so difficult.”

“Always,” she promised with a sly smile, shoulder brushing his as she went to take another book. “So what do you need, Whitecross.”

He tugged at his collar, other hand slipping into his pocket as he followed her. “I wanted to talk to you...about before, in Snape’s class.”

Merula snorted, eyes flitting around through the books, plucking another one and adding it to her stack. It looked heavy. He reached over, taking a few from her and she gave him an appreciative nod. “Was I right?” She said. “It went horribly, didn’t it. She said no, right?”

“Sh- who?”

“Chiara.”

_ “Chiara?”  _

_ “Shh!”  _ Madam Pince hissed. 

Ethren nearly dropped the books, scrambling for them and watched Merula with exasperation. “I- no. I didn’t ask Chiara. She isn’t who I like.”

“Shocker. You spend so much time with her.”

Ethren stared at the girl. “....are you...jealous?”

“Hardly. I don’t care who you like, Whitecross.”

She retrieved her stack from Ethren, leaving him standing in shock as she started to leave. He quickly caught up to her, skidding in front of the girl who had to put on the brakes. “I haven’t asked her yet,” he says quickly. “I...I wanted to invite her to Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop.”

_ “Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop?”  _ She burst into laughter. 

_ “SHH!”  _ Madam Pince hissed at them.

Merula lowered her tone, the smile still etched onto her features as she folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, I bet she’ll love that,” she teases. “The pink, the frills, the little tea cups. Could you have chosen a more predictable place, Whitecross? That sounds like a colossal waste of valuable curse-breaking time.”

His stomach was in knots. His face was burning red. 

“Just forget it,” he mutters, twisting around - before Merula caught his hand.

“Don’t be such a baby,” she murmurs, tugging to pull him back to her. “Look, Madam Puddifoot’s isn’t  _ that  _ bad, it’s just...” she snorts. “Traditional...who do you even plan on asking? And what if she says no?”

Ethren’s eyes roamed across her features. His heart pounded in his chest. “....I guess I”m about to find out,” he says. “Because I’m asking now.”

She didn’t get it. A brow arches. “Asking what now?”

“Asking...you. Out. On a date. Right now.”

There was dead silence. She went slack mouthed, staring at him. “....what? I’m your crush?”

“ _ SHH!” _

“Why...why didn’t you tell me?”

“Bloody hell, Merula, you don’t exactly make it easy!” Ethren hisses, ears tinted red. “First you insulted me in potions. And then just now!”

“Only because I-” she stops herself. She was burning bright red, drawing away to wring her wrists nervously. “So the note that Snape read aloud in class this morning....you meant to pass it to me.”

“Your deductive skills never cease to amaze,” Ethren says wryly. “Rakepick must be so proud.”

“Don’t be a prat.” 

“Not possible.” 

Merula’s eyes go wide as Ethren moves forward now, taking her hand in his. Her hands were always cold. He roamed his thumb over her knuckles, drawing his eyes up to hers. He was now completely at her mercy....no turning back now.

“...I like you, Merula,” he says quietly. “And if you’re ready to stop being difficult for a solid second...do you...like me back? Would you want to go on a date with me?”

Her voice was caught in her throat. Violet eyes were locked on the hand gripping hers...and slowly, her fingers curled around Ethren’s. “I-”

“That’s quite enough!”

Ethren and Merula jumped as Pince marched towards them, eyes narrowed to slits and glowering down at them from atop her sharp nose. “I’m separating you two.”

_ “Now?!”  _ Ethren and Merula both said and the woman sniffed.

_ “Now. _ That is exactly the level of volume that warrants it. You can settle down while you both shelve books for me. Separately. Well? Get on it!”

Merula and Ethren stalked off to different shelves. His arms were soon stacked with books, his head ringing as he started sorting books. God, that was an absolute diaster. He wasn’t even able to get an answer out of her. 

Maybe it was for the best. Merula and he....they bantered well, sure. They got along when they had a common goal. And there’d been moments that were....nice. Staying with her every Christmas, due to her parents being gone. The Celestial Ball. Being competitive during Rakepick’s lessons. But have they ever really just....hung out? He couldn’t recall a single time where they had. 

What if they weren’t compatible. 

“Psst!” 

Ethren blinked, turning over to the bookshelf behind him. 

...did it just  _ psst  _ him?

He glanced over towards Pince, who was distracted with squawking at a couple of students who were eating in the library and sneaked over towards the book shelf. He pushed a couple books over - and Merula stood on the other side. 

“Merula?” He whispered. “We’re going to get in trouble.”

“You left this.”

She reached through the hole in the shelf, taking his hand and pulled it close, a blush immediately oozing on to Ethren’s features. He could feel something being pressed into his palm and when he opened it...

“...the note?” he asks cautiously with a frown. He could have sworn he threw it out when he left the potions classroom. He looks up at Merula, bewildered. “Why do you have it?”

“Look a bit closer, Whitecross.”

He did. A frown touching his lips, he looks down..... And butterflies ricochet against his ribs instantly.

The yes option was circled. 

He was stunned into silence. His eyes snap up to Merula. “....really?”

Merula scoffed. “You sound surprised.”

“Well. I am. You insulted me, told me not to ask out my crush and don’t seem to like the venue much.”

“I only told you that because I didn’t think it would be me.” Her eyes widen the moment she says it, casting her eyes to the side with embarrassment. “...I was jealous.” 

“Why would you be jeal-”

His blinks owlishly as she suddenly reaches forward, black polished finger against his lips, shushing him. “Shush,” she says. “Or Pince will find us even more books to shelve. Bet she'd even  _ write _ more books to shelve, just to punish us."

Ethren grinned, ducking away from her hand. "Then quick before she comes over here...how's tomorrow? Six o'clock at Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop?"

“Still going with the pink frills?” She purrs. “All right. I’ve never been to a tea shop.”

“Neither,” he snorts. “We can make fun of it together.”

“And to think this date of ours all started with Snape swiping your note...I may owe Snape a thank-you card."

“Careful,” Ethren’s slow smile turned into a chuckle that vibrated in his chest. “He may read it aloud in class.”

Merula’s laugh drew a scathing glare from Pince. “We’d better get back to shelving,” she says, grabbing another stack of books. She beamed at Ethren through the gap inthe books. “See you soon?”

“Soon,” Ethren promised, sliding the books back over.

That night, Ethren flung himself onto his bed, sinking into the blankets.

Rowan, Charlie, Jae and Ben stared at him. Ethren was never this.... Elated. “Uh...something going on?” Jae asked, leaning forward, legs swinging as he sat on his bed. “You practically waltzed in here.”

Ethren drew a contented sigh. One hand curved into his blankets....the other, grasping a small piece of parchment in his hand. 

“...I have a date.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art is from an art trade with gurvana on tumblr. Go check her out!  
> And that's the end, hope you liked.

“Is there any particular reason why you’ve dragged me out of bed on a Saturday morning at 7 am.” Ethren’s voice was low with tiredness as he followed Andre through the halls. 

The boy glanced backwards, lip curling up into a grin. “Well,” he purrs. “Apparently you have a big date tonight. I designed your Celestial Ball outfit, didn’t I? And as your _official_ formal fashion designer, it’s my duty to make sure you don’t look like an utter slob.”

“I have pretty good fashion taste.”

“You wear the same thing every day.”

“We wear uniforms. We _all_ wear the same thing every day.”

They were headed towards the Transfiguration classroom, Andre gesturing excitedly as he walked. “I took your venue into account, of course. Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop! I’ve never been there myself, but I’ve heard that it’s very pink and frilly so I attempted to make an outfit that would compliment it.”

That didn’t sound good.

Pushing into the transfiguration classroom, there was a covered mannequin in the back and Andre beamed, jumping forward. “I introduce you, Ethren Whitecross,” he announced dramatically, hand on the cover. “To the _new_ and _improved_ Hogwarts Dating Line of 1988. _Behold!”_

And he yanks the sheet off, exposing his outfit. 

Ethren blinked. He stepped forward, running his fingers along the sleeve, forcing a smile. “Wow, Andre, it’s......great!”

For anyone else but him. There was no doubt Andre is an amazing designer, but this was so.....not his speed. The entire outfit was a mesh of purple and lilac and pinks. A purple vest over a light pink shirt with poofy sleeves, dark lavender pants and a baby blue tie.

Andre beamed, proud of his work as he steps back to examine it. “You think so? I’m so glad. I still had your measurements from the Celestial Ball so I was _hoping_ you didn’t grow that much. Not that you would, you’re kind of short.”

“ _Hey.”_

“So you’re going to wear it?”

“Of course I will.” It was the truth. Despite everything, Andre worked hard on his outfit and he wouldn’t simply not wear it just because he didn’t like it. Besides. Only one person’s opinion mattered and he hugged Andre. “It’s great. Thanks.”

He was so restless for the remainder of the day. He tried to read. Tried to study with Rowan. Brewed a couple potions with Penny. Tried to write. But in the end - he kept falling into the same state of mind. Nauseous and anxious. 

So he did what he always does to clear his head. He trains. 

In the courtyard, having conjured one of the training dummies during the lung hours, spell after spell fires from the tip of his wand, landing against the dummy that rocks back and forth after every impact. Searing flames from incendio. The slicing blades of diffindo. And with a final _stupefy!_ It broke apart, splinters of wood littering the courtyard. His shoulders were heaving, dragging the back of his hand across his forehead.

“Wow, you really _nailed_ that dummy, Ethren.”

He turns. Charlie and Tonks were approaching, grinning from ear to ear and looking especially....mischievous. “Hey,” Ethren says, retreating away from his splintered dummy. “What are you doing out here?”

“Well,” Tonks says, coming upon Ethren now to rope an arm around his neck. “We heard a certain _someone_ was going out on a date with a _certain someone._ We wanted to check up on you!” 

“Oh, that’s really....not necess-”

“Oh, come on,” Tonks whines. “You have to tell us the details! What did she say?”

Ethren flushed, looking between the two. Charlie and Tonk’s heads were practically knocked together, clouding his field of vision and he tugged on his hair nervously. “I...she said yes,” he said. “We’re going to Madam Puddifoot’s tonight.”

“So what are you going to wear?” Charlie asked and Ethren snorted. 

“Uh...imagine Madam Puddifoot’s designed as a frilly, formal outfit.”

They both made faces, then quickly covered it up by strained smiles. “That sounds....great, Ethren,” Tonks says with a grin and Ethren snorts.

“Andre always makes great outfits. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“They do say he’s the most stylish bloke on the Quidditch pitch,” Charlie comments. 

Tonks taps her chin. “....so... what _time_ are you going to be at Madam Puddifoot’s?”

“Six.”

“Tonight?”

“Yes.”

“Just the two of you?”

“...yes.”

Tonks and Charlie seem to smirk at each other and Ethren’s brow arches. “Why.”

“No reason,” Tonks says with a wave of her hand, Charlie giving a nod. “Do you know what you’re going to eat?”

“I haven’t really planned that far ahead,” Ethren said honestly. “Can’t we just order when we get there?”

“But what if you spend ages looking at the menu and your date gets bored? And you wouldn't want cake custard on your chin. Perhaps go for a scone. And nothing chocolate, it stains. Actually, tea will stain, too, so don’t get any tea.”

Ethren eyes her with exasperation. “...Tonks. It’s a _tea_ shop.”

“That sounds like a Tonks problem anyways,” Charlie says with a grin. 

“Hey,” Tonks says, putting her hands up. “I can’t be the only witch who's ever accidentally dipped her elbow into an ill-placed plate of sticky toffee pudding." 

“I’m pretty sure you are,” Ethren chides, then sighs, leaning back against one of the courtyard statues, fingers dragging down his face. “....but Tonks has a point,” he says and Charlie frowns. 

“...about toffee pudding?”

“What? No. I just...I’ve put so much energy into the planning and the asking that I haven’t really decided what we’ll do when we actually get there.” He looks up helplessly. “Should I not order anything messy? Do we split the bill? Do people do that on first dates? Would she be offended if I tried to pay for her?” He’s running his hand through his hair now anxiously. “I know we’ll chat, but what will we chat about? What if we run out of things to say?”

Charlie sighed, looking over to Tonks. “See what you’ve done? You made him a nervous wreck.”

“I was just trying to help.”

“Your help triggers unwarranted anxiety,” Charlie says, dropping a hand to pat Tonk’s shoulder before looking to Ethren. “I have an idea. Why don’t you blow off some steam by dueling.”

Tonk’s eyes immediately light up. “I’m game! Nothing like knocking the hell out of one of your friends to cool down a bit!”

Ethren’s wand was already materializing in his hand. “Then arm yourself, Tonks,” he purrs, pointing the tip towards the girl’s nose. “You’re the one who got me all riled up, so you get to pay the price.”

Tonks grinned. Her wand was suddenly against her hand, knocking against Ethren’s as she assumed the same pose. “Prepare to eat your words, Whitecross.”

Ethren’s blood was still racing as they backed away, inclining their heads in a bow. He could see students beginning to gather along the edges of the courtyard to watch, whispering and pointing. They didn’t matter. All that mattered was wiping that mischievous smirk off of Tonk’s face. 

She was the first person to cast. Her wand moved fast - faster than Ethren would have guessed as she shouted the jinx. “Flipendo!” 

The yellow bolt struck him dead in the center of the chest, knocking him off his feet and to the ground. The breath had been knocked out of his lungs like he’d gotten punched. Damn, that was fast....that’s right.

Tonks was going to be an auror when she graduated. 

He saw the jet of red light coming at him out of the corner of his eye, and he rolled swiftly to the side, the expelliarmus spell pounding into the dirt and he lifted his wand, still on one knee. _“Diffindo!”_

The blue spell shot towards her but the girl merely twisted her wand up, a shield spell materializing and the spell dissipated. She grinned, drawing her wand away from her face. “Come on, Whitecross! You’ll have to do better than that.” She flicked her wand. “Depulso!” 

Ethren dodged to the wide, feeling the ripple of force as the spell rushed past, sending a first year student off his feet, squeaking as flew into a group of passing third years. 

She shot off spell after spell, and Ethren had sweat dripping down his face. _“Protego!”_ he shouted, throwing up a shield and the fire from her spell clashed against his shield, curving around his frame. And as soon as the shield was done, he drew the incantation swiftly into the air with his wand. “ _Bombarda!”_

_“Depulso!”_

Ethren’s eyes widened as the small bombs he summoned reflected off her spell - being shot right back towards him. He threw up a weak shield, _pow, pow, pow,_ they blasted against it and he stumbled back a step, gritting his teeth. Shit, she was good. Better than he was. He’d have to outsmart her.

He was only half aware of the crowd they’d gathered. Some calling or him, others calling for Tonks. He pushed them out of his mind, focusing on only one thing. His opponent. 

They were circling each other now, panting. Charlie was practically bouncing on his heels nearby and Ethren roamed his eyes down her figure....that was it.

Dumb girl forgot to tie up her shoes. Her boot’s laces were like limp noodles on the ground. 

He sensed the spell before he saw it. Flames that were ripping towards him in a spiraling arch and wildly he threw up his wand, a jet of water streaming forward, clashing with the flames. Cheers echoed from their audience - and he didn’t give her even a moment to breathe.

_“Incarcerous!”_

Tonk’s eyes widened, throwing up her shield - exactly as he expected she would. Not worrying about her feet, the spell struck her knots, tying the laces up in a horrible knot, snapping her feet together. _“Wwwoooahahh,”_ her arms windmilled, trying to get her balance and looked up - just in time to see Ethren racing forward. 

_“Depulso!”_

The spell struck her dead in the chest, sending the girl hurdling backwards into the fountain, landing in the water with a splash. She came up sputtering, pink hair dripping wet and made a grab for her wand-

_“Accio wand.”_

The wand flew out of the fountain, flipping once, twice - before landing in Ethren’s bare hand.

He was panting - grinning - and jogged up to her - first to check on her, anse second to hold out his hand. “You’re right. That did make me feel better.”

Tonks snorted, smiling wickedly as she grabbed his hand, heaving herself out of the fountain. “So glad I let you win, then.”

“Did not,” Charlie chided, approaching and Tonks laughed.

“Yeah, yeah, okay. Nice duel, Ethren.”

“Thanks. You’ll make a good auror.” Ethren looked up to the courtyard clocktower. He felt a sick twist in his stomach. 4 pm. He had barely enough time to get to Madam Puddifoot’s...

A hand rests on his shoulder. He glances up, eyes searching Charlie who gives him a squeeze. “Hey,” Charlie soothes. “It’ll be fine. Go have a blast, okay?”

Ethren looks between the two. “...all right. Thanks, guys. That actually helped.”

“Make sure you wipe that soot off your nose!” Tonks calls after him as he makes his way towards his dormitory. 

Two hours later, a little bell sounded as Ethren stepped into Madam Puddifoot’s Tea Shop. He felt like a walking advertisement of the shop. His puffy pink sleeves were hot, making him sweaty and his hair - styled by Andre himself - was slicked back with gel and oil. But he was pretty sure one well placed breeze would muss it all up again. He caught a glimpse of himself in a china cabinet, frowning as he twisted his body around to check himself out. “Breathe, Whitecross,” he mutters. “It’ll all be fine...”

Looking around, he could see a couple of other Hogwarts students enjoying a cup of tea together over a date. Some looked awkward, others were laughing, one couple were giving each other a smooch in the corner. Pink frills hung from the ceiling, the tables, the chairs and the walls were a light lilac with flower decor practically everywhere he looked. 

“Hello, my dear!”

He looked up. Madam Puddifoot, a stocky little woman with a kindly face approached, carrying a platter of little tea cups. “Are you waiting for someone?”

He gave a nod. “I am....uh..table for two, please.”

She directed him towards a table in the center of the dining room, past a table with a pyramid of delicately stacked tea cups and had him sit down. “When your date arrives, I’ll be around with the menu!” She says perkily, moving away and Ethren’s ears burned. 

How did she know.

He was balancing knuts on top of each other in a tower when Merula finally arrived. He stood up so quickly he rattled the table and her eyes immediately landed on him, Violet gaze drawing down his figure and she smirked, approaching. “Whitecross,” she greeted.

“M-Merula.” Stammering. Why was he stammering? “Here, let me..” he moves around the table, pulling out her chair for her and the girl sits down as he moves around to take his own seat. “Well, this is the place.”

“It’s all right,” Merula says, eyeing the venue. “If you’re into flowers.”

“Are you...into flowers?”

Merula snorts. “Do I look like I’m into flowers, Whitecross?” She looks him up and down. “You’re very....pink.”

“Andre helped me find an outfit. You look” He let his eyes drag down her figure. She looked...really beautiful. It made him tongue tied. Her normally messy brown hair was sleek and styled, and wore a form fitting black dress with green accents, the collar going all the way up to her chin. It was elegant. Old fashioned... “Old.”

“Old?!”

 _Shit._ Ethren immediately put his hands up. “I mean, you look good! Your clothes just look old.”

He immediately regretted it as soon as he saw the hurt in her eyes. She looks down at her dress warily, as though second guessing her pick. “...my mum wore it on her first date.”

_Shit, shit, shit. Abort!_

_“No,_ Merula, I mean...you look good. You always look good...” He was almost grateful when Madam Puddifoot came around with the menu. 

“What can I get for you, m’dears?” she asks, setting down the menus. 

Ethren could barely think. His face was burning hot and he immediately spouted the first thing that came to mind. “Oh, uh....tea? Right. We’ll have tea.”

“Tea,” Merula muses. “Predictable, at a tea shop.”

“Uh...and nothing too spillable, Madam Puddifoot.”

“Tea you can’t spill, you say,” Puddifoot says, arching a brow curiously, lip curling upwards into a knowing smile. “I'll brew you up a little something. You just go back to enjoying your first date. Be back in a jiffy.”

As she retreats, Ethren blinks and looks back to Merula. “....how did she know it was our first date?”

“I know,” Merula scoffs. “That was rather presumptuous.” Then she smirks, looking him up and down. “....granted, _you_ sure look like you’re on _your_ first date.”

“You’re on your first date, too, Merula.”

“Yes, but I embarrass myself with class.”

Ethren thinks a moment. “Maybe we were talking about something that tipped her off to it being our first date.”

“Whitecross, I can’t even remember what we were talking about.”

“Well _is_ there something you’d like to talk about?” Ethren was drumming his fingers nervously on his knee now underneath the frilly table cloth. 

“Typically when we talk, we argue.”

That’s right. They really don’t have normal conversations that doesn’t involve banter. “So...let’s try to talk without arguing. I’m game if you are.”

Merula glances up, smirking a bit. “If that’s a dare, I’m in.”

It turns out, coming up with something to talk about was much harder than they thought. Nothing came to mind, leaving them in awkward silence as they waited for their tea. Nearby, a couple was snogging, others leaning close to whisper and talk with smiles. Merula finally sighs, dropping her hand down on the table. “This shouldn’t be that hard,” she mutters. “I mean...we’ve talked before.” 

“Yeah, sometimes you’re all talk.”

Oops. There was the banter.

A blush immediately rose up on her cheeks as she glances up with a scowl. “I thought we were trying _not_ to argue.”

“Hey, that was banter. There’s a big difference.” He hesitates. “We really only _ever_ banter and argue, don’t we.”

“That can’t be right...” Merula frowned, thinking back to all their conversations. When she couldn’t think of anything, Ethren tapped the table anxiously.

“”Have we ever...talked about our classes together?”

“...we’ve talked _in_ our classes together.”

“But usually those talks turn into...”

“Arguments, I know. But at some points I know we've talked about...stuff."

Stuff. Well, that was specific. 

“I mean...” Merula flushed now, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “We talked when we went to the Celestial Ball together...that’s something.”

He couldn’t help the smile as he thought back to that night. It was good. Calm, relaxing...natural. They danced the night away, showing off to the rest of the students his skills in swing as he spun his date and they dominated the ball. It was such a good time. But this just felt...forced. 

He rubbed the back of his neck. “Madam Puddifoot sure is taking a long time with our order,” he mutters. “I...I did order tea, didn’t I?”

Merula arched a brow. “You ordered us ‘unspillable tea.’ Whatever that is. For both of us.”

Bloody hell. He winced. “Sorry. I probably should have let you order for yourself. I was just...”

“A flustered mess?” Merula finished for him with a smirk. “Yeah. I know you were, Whitecross. But don’t worry. I’m actually pretty interested to see what this ‘unspillable tea’ is all about.”

Embarrassment hung in his chest like a heated ball of iron. “You’re just saying that to not be totally awful to me.”

She frowned, eyes searching him. “...or maybe I just don’t _want_ to be completely awful to you, Whitecross. But of course you would just _assume_ that.” He was the one to blush now, opening his mouth but she was on a roll now. “Maybe I even like you. I just...I just say the wrong things, sometimes.”

Ethren flushed hard, glancing away. She liked him. She _liked_ him. And...he liked her too. “Merula,” he says quietly. “I like- _Tonks?!”_

She blinked. “.....excuse me?”

“No, no, I mean-!” _What the hell was she doing here._ Over Merula’s shoulder, he could see Tonks and Charlie at the table behind Merula. Charlie looked absolutely ashamed, like a puppy in trouble as he hid behind a magazine, his big coat around him. Tonks though... she was right out in the open, giving him a thumbs up like this was all going to plan. “I mean, I...I like you!” He was looking over her shoulder.

Merula blinked, twisting around to see what he was looking at - and in the last second, Tonks transformed herself into an old man sipping on some tea and Merula glanced back to Ethren with a frown. “...you’re acting weird.” 

“No, I mean, I...I like you more than Tonks, is what I was trying to say.”

“Everyone likes me better than Tonks. Tonks is bloody annoying.”

Bloody hell, that couldn’t be more true. _Why were they here?!_ He sent them a death glare over Merula’s shoulder before returning his attention back to her, giving a sheepish smile. Okay. Okay, this was fine. As long as they sat _over there_ and he and his date sat far away...everything should go fine. 

“So,” Ethren says, gripping the tablecloth nervously now. “I uh...was wondering if you had any...hobbies. Outside of school.”

Merula smirked. “Are you going to ask me about the weather next?”

“Well, it’s sunny outside, so..”

“That was a rhetorical question, Whitecross.”

“You know, you _can_ call me Ethren on our date,” he says with a sigh, looking around for that damn tea and Merula snorts. 

“But then people might think we’re friends.”

“We’re on a date. Aren’t we friends?”

“Are we?”

The question left a pained silence between them. Was being infatuated the same as being friends? The conversations between them were awkward. Back and forth, they never got anywhere and returned back to the horrible, lingering silence. He was tapping his fingers restlessly on his knees. This was going terribly. Was she having any fun?

"Whitecross." She drew him out of his thoughts, and he glanced up to her. "Want to just get it over with and invite Tonks and Charlie to join us? They're practically sitting with us anyways." 

He stared at her, jaw dropping. “...you...you knew they were here?”

“They didn’t exactly make themselves subtle,” she says with a sigh.

Anger burned in Ethren. He took a breath, pushing up from his table. “No,” he says. “This is our date. And they should have given us our privacy.”

He marched over to the pair, with Merula hot on his heels. Charlie seemed to sink into his newspaper, ducking away from Ethren’s irate gaze. Tonks slowly put down the newspaper, still in her old man form as she gave a nervous smile. “Well hello, young sir!” She rasped. “Enjoying your first date, you whipper snappers!”

“Tonks. Drop the act. We both know it’s you.”

Her smile falls. She glances over to Charlie sheepishly, then resumes her real form. 

“Sorry, Ethren,” she says. “We meant to be stealthy.”

“What are you doing here.”

The two flinched at the harshness in Ethren’s voice. 

“We were just ah...making sure everything was going all right,” Tonks says with a smile that didn’t quite match her eyes. 

“Well,” Merula says coolly, folding her arms over her chest. “Everything’s going fine. So does that mean you'll go away and leave us to our date?"

“Gladly,” Charlie says with a breath of relief, pushing up from his chair. “Come on, Tonks. I knew this was a bad idea.”

“But a bad idea with the best intentions,” Tonks said cheerfully.

Ethren took a breath, eyes closing as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “...I get you were concerned,” he said. “You helped me relax, you were invested in what we were doing, but this was just... _too much._ ” He draws his hand away. “Go back to Hogwarts. If I’m not still angry, _maybe_ I’ll fill you in on the details.”

“All right, all right, moody. We’ll get out of your hair,” Tonks said with a roll of her eyes, standing, moving past him and Merula - when she tripped. 

Her untied shoelaces got caught - and with a yelp, she stumbled forward, knocking into the pyramid of tea cups stacked on a table. They wobbled and shook and as soon as Madam Puddifoot came through the door and into the dining room - they fell. Her tray of tea went flying, glass and tea flying everywhere and Ethren’s eyes widened, jumping backwards before he could get sliced and diced with fractals of glass and doused with tea. 

“Oh, careful, m’dears!” Madam Puddifoot said, whipping out her wand. “Watch where you step on your way out?”

“On your way out?” Ethren asks with a frown and she gives a sorrowful nod.

“Yes, I need to close up shop to clean up this mess.”

“B-but we’re still on our...date...” he’d turned towards Merula...and immediately, his heart twisted in his chest.

She was soaked in tea. It covered her beautiful dress, fragments of glass caught in her hair. The tea had her makeup running down her face, and gathered at the edges of her eyes....were those tears?

She drew a sharp breath and tore for the door. 

“Merula, wait!” Ethren said, grasping her arm and she ripped it away.

 _“Don’t,_ ” she missed. “Just...don’t. Please, Whitecross.” A hand was over her mouth as she strode through the doorway and out onto the street, disappearing from sight.

Ethren stood in the middle of the chaos, his hand still extended out towards where she’d been.

...what just happened?

“...sorry, Ethren..” Tonks said from behind, stepping forward. “I was just-”

“Just _what?!”_ Ethren snarled, spinning on her. “What did you think was going to happen?! What were you trying to do?”

“We were just trying to-”

“ _Help?_ Yeah, you did a real good job, _Tonks._ ” 

He was seething as he ripped the door open, stomping through and into Hogsmeade. He looked up and down the street...but there was no sign of Merula anywhere. 

With a shaky breath, Ethren’s fingers curled into a fist as he made his way back towards Hogwarts castle.

Today had been a disaster.

...but he couldn’t just end it like this...he had to find Merula. 

It was night when he’d finally found Merula, sitting on the fountain in the courtyard that night. He’d changed out of his frilly, pink outfit, replacing it instead with a black button down shirt and tan pants. Even changing made him feel a bit better...but Merula hadn’t. She fixed her hair, cleaned herself up, but she was still wearing her dress. She was sniffling as he approached tentatively, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“...Merula.”

She jumped, spinning around to face him. She immediately looked wary. She rubbed her arm, looking from him. “...Whitecross.”

He sat down next to her. She’d been crying. Her eyes were puffy, even though she’d wiped at them before he sat down. Silence. What was he supposed to say...? Apologize? No. That wasn’t his fault..

“...how’ve you been?” he asked quietly, and she snorted. 

“You mean since our disaster of a date a couple hours ago?”

“...yeah.”

“It’s been action packed, Whitecross. What do you want me to say?”

He rolled his shoulder. “I dunno...I’ve got nothing new to report, either.”

“Ethren, why don’t you just spit it out and tell me why you’re here.” Ethren glanced over. She wasn’t meeting his eyes. She was wringing her wrists, her body tense, like she expected for him to get...angry, or was upset with her. 

“I just...wanted to talk about how our date went,” Ethren said hesitantly, running his hand through his hair. “I think we-”

“Look!” She was pointing up into the night sky. “A shooting star!”

Ethren blinked, and trained his eyes upwards. The night sky was beautiful. Stars were gleaming overhead, spanning out like a beam of light hitting the heart of a crystal. But there was no shooting star. “I didn’t see it.”

“Then I guess we’ll just have to look for another,” Merula said, looking back up towards the sky. 

“But I still wanted to talk about-”

His breath was caught as her finger was on his lips again, violet eyes gleaming, mischievous. “Eyes on the skies, Whitecross,” she said, so close he could feel her breath on his face. “We can deal with our date later.”

His eyes were wide as he gave a small nod, and she drew her finger away, both of them looking up into the night. It was beautiful. But not as beautiful as...

Ethren’s eyes shifted over towards Merula. She scooted closer to him, eyes attached to the stars that glittered overhead. Man...she really was pretty. It was the only time he’d ever noticed, being so close to her. The way her eyes crinkled when she was smiling. The curve of her neck...he scooted a bit closer.

“...you saw a shooting star,” he said, eyes searching the girl. “What did you wish for?”

“A redo of tonight.” She glanced over to him. “Give me your take on stargazing.”

He hesitated, looking up. “....I always liked stargazing,” he said quietly, eyes roaming over the night sky. “My dad and I would always looked for Orion back when we lived in Michigan...you could always find him from his belt. And I always thought the stars looked pretty. And doing it together....” he flushes now. “....it’s romantic.”

“I think you’ve been reading too many romance novels, Whitecross.”

“There was no shooting star, was there, Merula.”

She stilled. Her breath was caught in her throat, and red bloomed on her cheeks as she looked away. “...all right. Fine. I’ve been stalling.”

Ethren frowned. “But why?”

“Because you don’t get to give me bad news.” Bad news..? Merula was gritting her teeth now, looking away. “So whatever you're about to say about how you had a dreadful time with me tonight, forget it.”

“ _What?!”_ Ethren hissed. “Merula, I-”

I don't want to hear it,” she interrupts. “This whole date was your idea, anyways." She scoffs. "I wouldn't have even gone if you didn't ask."

“Yeah, that’s usually how dates go. Merula...” he leans forward towards her, brushing her hair out of her eyes. His heart was clenching in his chest. “...did you think I found you to reject you? In the tea shop,” he said hesitantly. “I was...I was trying to say you looked beautiful. It just came out wrong.”

“I know. You beat me,” she said with a roll of her shoulders. “You complimented me before I could compliment you.” Her jaw slid forward. “You set me up to lose this from the start.”

“Set you- are you serious?” Ethren hissed. He grabbed her hand, making her jump...but she didn’t pull away. Not even as he squeezed her fingers to get her attention. “It’s not a competition,” he says. “Who cares about who complimented who first?”

“I care, all right? I mean, I don’t _care,_ but...” She tugs at her hair anxiously. “We’re always competing over something. Who can fly better, who can brew a better potion...” she breathes. “I’ve been beating myself up over it all night.”

“All night? Merula that was one of the first things we talked about on our date.”

“Exactly.” She sighs, dramatically leaning over until her head is on his shoulder. “It’s been a _long_ night for me, okay?”

He stilled as her head rested on his shoulder. He could smell her hair, could feel the warmth of her breath. He swallowed. “...Even after all my planning, everything went wrong,” he said finally. “I couldn’t find things to talk about, my friends crowded us, Tonks ruined your dress...”

“She’s a real pain.”

“Yeah. Agreed. It all ended in a dangerous mess of shattered tea cups.”

Merula...blinked, as if realizing something and drew her head up to look him in the eye. “That’s right,” she said. “You screwed up our date. So if you had a bad time with me, it's your fault.”

“But I didn’t.” He chewed on the inside of his lips. “I...I really like you, Merula. Enough to risk the wrath of Snape by first writing you that note in class...” he looked away, his face red. His stomach was doing uneasy somersaults. “..you deserved so much better for your first date.”

She didn’t answer for a long time. Maybe she was....upset.

Ethren took a breath, standing. “I just...wanted to apologize, is all. Have a good-”

Merula grabbed his hand before he could leave. She curled their fingers together, slowly drawing him back down to seating. “...I think it could have been a lot worse,” she says quietly, drawing her thumb over his knuckles. “I could have went with someone...worse.”

Ethren stared at their hands. “...are you saying..you had a good time?”

“No. No, our date was awful.”

Her hand touched his face, drawing his eyes back up to hers. Her thumb slid over his cheek. “....but I’m saying...if I had a time turner, I would have done a lot of things differently.”

His breath was lodged in his chest. He could feel his heart pounding as he drew closer to the girl. They were so close. Did she always have those little freckles on her nose..? “...then what would you have done differently?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

“Well,” Merula said, biting her lip. “...for one, we would have done...this.”

She leaned forward. Ethren responded almost on instinct, closing his eyes as their lips fit together. It was awkward. It was untrained....it was perfect. His hand drew around to her back, pulling her closer and when they pulled away, they both burned pink. He opened his mouth to say something, when she shook her head. 

“Ethren,” she whispers. The first time she’d ever said his name. “You were brave to ask me out, because I'm...a lot." She looks away, as though ashamed. "I'm mean. I know I'm mean. Ever since we met, and you....you likely deserved better for your first date, too."

A frown touched Ethren’s lips. His fingers were gentle as he touched her jaw, turning her eyes back towards him. His teal gaze searched her face. “...I chose the Best Witch at Hogwarts as my first date. How could I have done any better?”

Her eyes widened. Then she...smiled. An embarrassed, bashful smile as she tucked a strand of stray hair behind his ear with a thoughtful hum. “Well...how do you feel about...dating the Best Witch at Hogwarts?”

A glow overhead caught their attention. They looked up - just in time to see a myriad of stars passing overhead, streaking through the night and leaving trails of stardust behind. 

“...I’d say I wouldn’t have to wish on a star tonight,” he says quietly, fingers curling around Merula’s. “Because mine already came true.”

She shifted over until her shoulder brushed Ethren’s. Merula drew his face back to hers, her smile radiant. “...that was so cheesy,” she breathes. The distance between their lips closed, their eyes shutting as stars danced in the skies above.


End file.
